Awkward
by Gothicthundra
Summary: Sequel to Take It Back. So their relationships secret, Kurt's not thrilled and now New Directions is trying to figure out what's bugging Kurt, and are they in for and Awkward time.


I cried... seriously... you know after I wrote Take it Back, I was like "No one will read this" and 9 reviews, yes NINE in less than one day... It made me so happy.

Set after Take It Back... or in it rather.

**Awkward**

Kurt walked down the halls of McKinley happily, he was glad to be back. Sure, it was only his third day back, but still.. he'd kinda missed the place... and his clothes. However, he hadn't missed car pooling with Finn. Kurt's nose wrinkled, his car was gonna smell like sweat and feet again. He sighed as he opened his locker, but nothing fell out or attacked him... he'd kind of been waiting for it... but nothing. Heck, he hadn't even been dumpster tossed yet, it was strange... he knew why Karofsky wasn't doing it... but the others.. well it was just strange. His cell went off as a text message came in, he felt like a giddy school girl as he opened it.

"Hey Kurt," said Mercedes, nearly making him drop his phone.

"Oh good, we still have time to talk before French... you got plans tonight, because there is a crazy sale on Marc Jacob's jackets at the mall," said Kurt, quickly putting the phone away hesitantly, he couldn't check it... not yet.

"Oh you know I'm in, hun," said Mercedes as she walked to her class.

"Good, after I sanitize my baby, we can go tonight," smirked Kurt as he headed through his classroom door, nearly running right into someone, "Sorry..."

"You should watch where you're going better," said Karofsky with a smirk as they crossed paths, "Or at least have a reason, like I don't know... checking your phone."

"Why would you care about my phone Karofsky," smirked Kurt, he found these little confrontation fun now that he knew what was going on, "Besides, I left it at home... you can't trust Neanderthals not to toss them around here."

"Yeah, whatever Hummel," said Karofsky with an eye roll, as his voice dropped quite, "See ya around _lèvres chaudes_."

Kurt blushed slightly as he sat down. That had been the first time they'd actually talked since the Wayside... texts totally didn't count in Kurt's world. He checked it once he sat down, and rolled his eyes. It was a picture of the wayside with a devil smiley under it. He texted back quickly before the teacher could get in the room. As he put his phone away, he sighed, he wished he could call Karofsky his boyfriend though... it would be nice to say he had someone to his friends without having this knot in his stomach. He glanced at the phone, wondering if Dave Karofsky would even come out of his closet

through out high school... and maybe the wayside was just that... a detour to be himself. Kurt's mental musings began to wonder while the teacher ranted about french. What was he getting into... no... what had he gotten into with Dave. Kurt smiled slightly, but he began to ponder was he just setting himself up for another heartbreak?

_"In every heart there is a room_

_A sanctuary safe and strong_

_To heal the wounds from lovers past_

_Until a new one comes along" _

Kurt sighed, and stood up as he heard the bell ring, still continuing his song.

_"I spoke to you in cautious tones_

_You answered me with no pretense_

_And still I feel I said too much_

_My silence is my self defense"_

Kurt smirked... had he said too much.. without words when he'd kissed Dave Karofsky in their twisted game of cat and mouse at the Wayside.

_"And every time I've held a rose_

_It seems I only felt the thorns_

_And so it goes, and so it goes_

_And so will you soon I suppose.."_

Kurt walked passed him in the hallway... yes... it always seems like that. Like everytime Kurt moved and inch, Karofsky would publicly put something else in fron to the 'closet' door... Kurt had texted him the other day... asking him if he was gonna do anything yet. Kurt didn't want to push him... in fact he knew he was selfish when he'd asked him, but Karofsky didn't have to snap at him... as Kurt sighed... perhaps... this was just a mistake... even if he did enjoy their banter and the kisses.

_"But if my silence made you leave_

_Then that would be my worst mistake_

_So I will share this room with you_

_And you can have this heart to break"_

That's what it would end up in... Kurt's face fell a little bit. He wanted to be optimistic, but what could one expect... Going after someone so closeted as Karofsky was just as bad as going after someone as straight as Finn... it all ended the same... So why was he setting himself up for it again? Kurt pulled at his hair and let out a small chuckle... it was dedication ans persistence... his best and worst qualities. He was simply driven... driven to sing, to dance, to love... to be loved... even if it was only temporary.

_"So I would choose to be with you_

_That's if the choice were mine to make_

_But you can make decisions too_

_And you can have this heart to break"_

Kurt sat down in his next class, smiling to himself... unaware of spectators a little ways off. Two Cheerios stared at him... well, one stared, the other somewhat gawked. Quinn raised an eyebrow and leaned towards Brittany.

"Kurt's been acting weird," said Quinn to Brittany.

"He's been very happy lately... " said Brittany, she smiled, "Maybe he's got a new hat?"

"Kurt does not look like that after he buys a hat," said Quinn, Brittany opened her mouth to speak, "Except the hat that Mercedes got him for Christmas... I mean its different Brittany... Something unusual... and profound..."

"... new pants?" suggested Brittany, Quinn glared.

.oo0oo.

Dave walked to lunch, his mind swimming, both with annoyance and with anguish. It was getting tough to hide his feelings for Kurt Hummel, hell Azimio had seen the French incident, thank god he didn't know one word of french. So he made up a story about it meaning queer... he bought it. Though Dave was now worried, he'd go around saying it and find out its actual meaning. He glared at the table as he sat down, the other players soon doing so. He heard them chatter about life and girls, the usual. Meanwhile, Dave kept glancing across the room to where Kurt sat with the bigger girl from Glee, Mercedes? Dave shook his head, he could care less.

"I'd totally hit that if she wasn't a gleek," he heard Azimio say, causing Dave to become suddenly alert.

"What?" asked Dave, "I was looking out the window."

"I was looking there... too," said Azimio, looking around quickly.

"Jones?" asked Dave, but Azimio suddenly scattered with his half full tray.

Dave shook his head, he'd play twenty questions later, but right now he was escaping into his fantasy world. The world where Kurt would sit next to him, wearing his class ring around his neck and no one would say shit... not out of fear... but admiration. His eyes met the sopranos for a second and Dave's fantasy gained music now, in his mind Boys Like Girls, The Great Escape began to play and he'd jumped up and began singing to Kurt.

_Paper bags and plastic hearts_

_our belongings in shopping carts_

_It's goodbye_

_But we got one more night_

_Let's get drunk and drive around_

_And make peace with an empty town_

_We can make it right_

He'd run over there and pull Kurt into his arms.

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

_Won't hear a word they say_

_They don't know us anyway_

_Watch it burn_

_Let it die_

_'Cause we are finally free tonight_

His imagination switched to the two of them at Breadstix, enjoying each others company on a very flirty dinner.

_Tonight will change our lives_

_It's so good to be by your side_

_We'll cry_

_We won't give up the fight_

_We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs_

_And they'll think it's just 'cause we're young_

_And we'll feel so alive_

The bell snapped him out of his fantasy. He sighed, he wished life we're that easy. He wished he could be free to just be with Kurt, to just be himself without repercussion. He stood and headed towards his next class, dumping his plate casually, at the same time Kurt did the same, both sharing a small glance as Dave brushed his hand against Kurt's, causing the singer to smile over his shoulder as Mercedes and him walked off. In his perfect world, he'd be the one walking with Kurt to class right now, he threw the tray down and headed off.

"Kurt, are you okay, I'm sorry boy, I didn't know he was right there," said Mercedes frantic, her arm locked with Kurt's.

"Hmm," said Kurt looking down at her, "Oh, Karofsky... it's fine... he wont start anything, he's too scared."

"Still, I'm sorry, Kurt," said Mercedes giving him a hopeful smile, mistaking his sad smile for nerves.

.oo0oo.

Days went by and texts kept up, some more detailed then others. Kurt was sure a few of them should have been considered Sexting, but they let it go. Finn had assumed it was Blaine on the other side of Kurt's texts. If only her knew. Blaine... Kurt smirked, ironically enough the Dalton boy and Dave had become friends, bonding mostly over sports. It was late that Saturday night, and Kurt was actually very bitter, he felt like he'd been shoved back in the closet or something. He'd wanted to go a little ways outside Lima and have dinner, but Dave had said it was too risky they'd be seen. That's why Kurt's phone was now off and he was blasting his iPod, thank god Finn was out. He suddenly became aware that he must have plugged Finn's in instead, he didn't know this song. He was about to get up and undo it, but the song wasn't too bad and the words caught him.

_I'm not home but I'm sitting here in my room_

_I'm a photograph in need of a zoom_

_I feel far away, I can't make out the face_

_It's all blurred since you went away_

Kurt fell back on his bed, that's exactly how he felt. Mentally he was at Breadstix with his boyfriend, not here, dealing with his secret boyfriend and his feelings. Kurt closed his eyes, wishing he was still at the Wayside, where they could be themselves again. Where they could sit, wrapped in each other's arms and kiss while the snow pounded outside. Heck, Kurt wouldn't have even minded if they'd have to live of those foul machine snacks and unpurified water and generic coffee.

_I'm a circle incomplete, I'm a heart that barely beats_

_All the memories stay forever like tattoos_

_I'm a star without the sky, I'm hello with no goodbye_

_I'm the dreams we had that never will come true_

_That's me with no you_

He glared at the ceiling... dreams? Even if Dave came out, nothing would be the same. Heck, he'd probably run, break it off, and claim he was just joking. He sat up and picked up his phone, turning it on. Instead of his normal texts, he dialed Dave's number, turning the music off, he waited. The phone clicked and Dave's voice came out.

"Hey," he sounded nervous, then he whispered, "The guys are over... text me.."

"... Oh, I see," Kurt felt more fury than he had even a few seconds ago and clicked the phone, wishing there was a way to slam a cell phone.

.oo0oo.

It was Sunday night, and every text Dave had sent to Kurt had gone unanswered. He'd asked anything and everything, he'd even asked if he would text him if he came running naked through Kurt's house... no laugh... no snarky text... nothing. He was about to turn out the light and go to bed, when the phone sprung to life. He grabbed the phone and answered, the anger from before gone.

"Babe?" asked Dave, "What's wrong?"

"Please don't call me that," Kurt's voice sounded pained, "I've been thinking..."

"Huh?" asked Dave, that was never good when it came to relationships.

"Your not ready to come out... I understand that, but I can't deal with being someone's secret... I told you that, so I think its best that this ends David..." Kurt sounded reluctant, but serious.

"I know and I'm sorry, but I just can't go running out of the damn closet dancing a jig," said Dave, he was a little defensive, he didn't want to sound that way.

"Yeah! Well maybe if you'd stop shoving more shit in front of the opening everytime the light comes in, you'd be out already!" yelled Kurt, Dave blinked.

"Putting... what the hell?" asked Dave, "I'm sorry I'm not a radiant blinking sign of gay like you!"

"Ass!" the phone went dead, Dave rethought his last statement and groaned, texting back.

.oo0oo.

Kurt growled, he audibly growled at the phone and felt disgusted with himself for a moment. He wasn't being unreasonable was he? No... no he wasn't. This was logical. No one wants to be a secret... they don't want to be shoved to the side and hidden... that's not how people think. Dave may be content in his damn box of secrets, but Kurt wasn't dealing with it. He looked at the phone, it was Blaine. _Damn_...

"Kurt, mind explaining whats going on?" asked Blaine as Kurt answered with no words.

"I can't do this Blaine, I feel like a villain or some whore or something," said Kurt, he was crying now, _what the hell... uhg_.

"Why do you feel this way?" asked Blaine, trying to be soothing.

"It's just... I can't, okay. I feel like I'm a mistress or something and he's married to McKinley," said Kurt, it sounded stupid even saying it.

"You know Dave doesn't want you to feel like that," said Blaine, obviously he'd just gotten off the phone with Dave before this, Kurt felt angrier.

"Blaine... just... I need time to think, okay... by myself," said Kurt with a sigh, "I'll talk to you tomorrow..."

Kurt put his head in his hands, he hated this... why couldn't life be simple. He heard foot steps on the stairs and wiped his eyes as Finn came jogging down the stairs. He casually headed over to the couch and sat down, grabbing the controller. Then he looked at Kurt with a beaming smile about to ask if he wanted to play, which Kurt never did, but Finn tried... his face fell and Kurt cursed in his head as Finn got up and came over by him.

"Kurt, what's up?" asked Finn.

"Nothing, just a fight, I'll get over it... I'm just tired," said Kurt, "Try and keep the Zombie Apocalypse down please."

"Kurt?" Finn tried, but his step-brother turned out the light.

Finn stood and looked at his phone, it was a chat attack. He looked at Kurt and headed upstairs with his laptop. Quickly opening it and starting Skype. The rest of New Directions was on there, waiting, topic: Kurt. Quinn was the first to speak.

"So... anyone know what's going on with Kurt, he'd been like an emotional Yo-Yo since he got back," said Quinn, Rachel responded.

"I agree, he's been off... he didn't even argue in Glee the other day when I suggested a new set list for Sectionals," said Rachel with a raised brow.

"I thought we agreed he's got a boyfriend," said Santana.

"He would have told us, me at least," said Mercedes.

"Or me," said Finn, "I mean, I already figured its Blaine... but I guess they had a fight..."

"What? Blaine?" asked Rachel, "He didn't say anything to me."

"Or me," said Mercedes.

"How come guys have met him?" asked Puck.

"Yeah, talk about dissing us," said Artie.

"I think he's concerned about our threats of violence," said Sam, the others agreed.

"I don't think its Blaine," said Brittany, "If anything, I think its someone at McKinley... nevermind."

"What do you mean, Britt?" asked Santana.

"Well... nobodies pushed him or dumpstered him... I think... you'll just make fun of me," said Brittany.

"Why would we insult you over an idea when you have so few of them," said Lauren, "We have so many other ways to mock you."

"Wait? Where are Tina and Mike?" asked Rachel, "We texted them."

"They're at dinner," said Puck, "As you we're saying Britt?"

"I think... hear me out... I think there's something going on between him and Karofsky..."

"..." it was dead pan on Skype, but Puck's laughter caused everyone to break.

"Stop it!... I'm out!" Brittany disappeared from screen.

.oo0oo.

Dave leaned against his locker bitterly as Azimio and a few others ranted. He'd literally had a text argument an hour ago with Kurt... another one... he knew he'd be furious with him... and at this point Dave couldn't blame him. He looked down the hall towards where Kurt normally stood, and there he was with his friends from Glee. They we're talking about something... probably those jackets again. He scoffed slightly... angry at how he could make time for everyone else but his boyfriend... ex-boyfriend... no he refused to break it off until they physically talked it out... Dave blinked, had he just mentally referred to himself as Kurt Hummel's boyfriend? He had... and he.. he liked that idea... of coarse Kurt had agreed only to be friends until he, Dave Karofsky, was sure about himself, then he'd get to call some shots.

"Hey Dave, you up for some slushing?" asked Azimio with a couple chuckles from the others.

"No," said Dave, with a slight glare.

"Man, what's up with you... you gone soft," he heard them rant, but his mind was elsewhere.

Soft? Had he... no, he'd always been this way, he'd just been hiding it... everyone hides themselves, its natural... but he finally got what that text meant... he was barricaded. He looked at his 'friends'... what would they do? Slushie him? Half these people he wouldn't see in two more years... then what... he'd move on from this place. His mind swam, there was a lot being processed at once... the pros and the cons. One one side he'd be ridiculed, tortured, persecuted, possibly banished... on the other hand, he'd be happier... he could be himself... he could see who his real friends actually were around this place, and... and he'd get to dictate. He stood up, his mind still calculating, but the rest of him had already decided. He heard the others laugh and follow him, assuming he was going to cream someone, and when everyone saw where he was headed, he heard others... gleeks most likely, yell... but his mind was set... he was a hard head... once it wad decided... well... it was done.

"Hummel!" he yelled, and before Kurt could process it, he slammed him up against the locker, he heard Kurt's friend yell for one of the Glee members, "I get to dictate now..."

He saw confusion on Kurt's face, but he was set. He smirked as he took Kurt's lips to his again, the sweet taste and smell. He heard Kurt try and say something, but he didn't care to hear about it. It wasn't long until Kurt kissed back, and Dave forgot the halls and people. He felt oddly free, like the knot in his stomach was untied. Suddenly a voice cut through his euphoria... Hudson's... he became aware of his surroundings... he had Kurt pinned to a locker, people we're around... and Hudson... Hudson who had fully assumed the role as Kurt's brother since their parents had gotten married... well Hudson was furious... Dave pulled away from Kurt and before he or Kurt could say anything, Dave saw red and then black as pain came across his face.

Kurt yelled, but Finn had already punched out Dave, who was now on the floor, some blood starting to drip from his nose. The halls, which had seemingly froze, were alive with chatter and yells. As Karofsky moved, Finn went in for more, but Puck, Mike, and Sam grabbed him. As Kurt helped Karofsky dazily up, he noticed Puck was actually fighting back laughter and Brittany was cheering across the hall... what the hell was their problems.

"Are you okay?" asked Kurt as Dave blinked rapidly.

"I no not... ow," yup... he was gone.

"What the hell was that Finn!" yelled Kurt as Dave's weight nearly made him topple over.

"He assaulted you..." Finn was cut off.

"I was right!" yelled Brittany as she came cheerfully up with Artie.

"We're never gonna hear the end of this," grumbled Santana who then glared at the crowed, "Idiot bleeding here, back up people!"

A few minutes later and with some help from Mike, they all sat in the nurses office with Principle Higgins, who was just as confused as most of New Directions... save Brittany, who was in her own mini joy, which still made Kurt slightly nervous. Higgins rubbed his temple before opening his mouth as Karofsky looked at his bruised nose in the mirror near the table.

"Anyone care to tell me, what happened?" asked Higgins, and immediately everyone started talking, Kurt tried and then stopped and sighed.

"Hold it!" yelled Higgins, "One at a time."

"Karofsky assaulted Kurt," said Finn.

"Actually it looked like an impromptu make out session," said Rachel, Finn glared at her.

"It kind of did," said Quinn.

"I told you what was happening, but nobody ever takes me seriously," said Brittany, her happiness faltering.

"Because generally its unbelievable and insane," said Puck, "Who knew you'd get this one right."

"Silence!" yelled Higgins as more arguing broke out, "I want Mr. Hudson, Mr. Karofsky, and Mr. Hummel in here only. Everyone else can wait outside. Now."

"Great, we never get to here gossip first hand," said Puck as they left.

"Now, Mr. Hummel, you go first," said Higgins.

"Finn overreacted, that's all," said Kurt, "I'm sure that this can all be forgotten and moved on with in our own way."

"Overreacted... Kurt... he..." Finn looked like he was going to hit something or yell.

"I will explain it later, Finn," said Kurt.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Karofsky, he just wanted to hurry this up.

"Well, there was violence today and I have to report it," said Higgins.

"What violence?... I mean and accidental bump is nothing," said Kurt.

"... huh?" asked Finn.

"Yeah... Hudson and I we're just goofing off," said Dave as he caught Kurt's eye.

"What?" asked Finn, who Kurt elbowed, "I mean... yeah?"

"What about this assault..." asked Higgins.

"Nothing more than a PDA reprimand," said Kurt with a nervous smile.

"So... no ones reporting anything?" asked Higgins, oh his migraines we're coming back.

"No," said Kurt, Finn looked angry, Dave looked indifferent.

.oo0oo.

Kurt drove the car in silence as Finn glared out the window next to him. They'd decided to head home instead of going to their practices or Glee tonight. Kurt gripped the steering wheel, he'd been waiting for Finn to say something, but they we're almost home and nothing.

"Finn... are you gonna sit there the whole way and not say one thing?" asked Kurt bitterly.

"What? I'm only ridding with you cause I didn't want to play a thousand questions with Rachel or Puck," said Finn angrily.

"I don't know why your so vicious, your the one who punched out my boyfriend," Kurt retorted, "Cause if that's allowed, I owe Rachel thirty punches."

"Boyfriend?" yelled Finn, "Forgive me for asking, but what the hell! You leave because he threatened your life, then you come back and your dating... On that note, when did Karofsky become gay?"

"You don't have to yell," said Kurt angrily.

"Why not? Obviously you never hear me otherwise. Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't we supposed to be family. It seems everytime something HUGE happens, you tune me out and everyone else knows before I do!" yelled Finn.

"I was going to tell you first!" yelled Kurt, "I'm sorry, I hadn't planned on this happening in public and today... and on that note, how would I have told you?"

"Geesh, I don't know, 'Hey Finn, I have a boyfriend!' would have been a great start," said Finn.

"You know what... I have a feeling you still would have acted like a brainless twit if I had," said Kurt, as he pulled into the driveway.

"You know what, when you actually want to be brothers and talk about shit like this, come see me... until then; Have a great freakin' life," yelled Finn slamming the door.

"And I thought I was the diva around here," said Kurt, running off through the snow, "Finn! Wait!.. Wait!"

"..." Finn walked into the house, Kurt's brows furrowed as he stormed in after him.

"First off, he threatened me because he didn't want anyone to know he'd kissed me... which is a long freaking story that even I DON'T want to tell. That's when I found out he was gay, then we ended up stuck together at that damn wayside I told you about, we talked... and well... the rest is history.. You saw today!" yelled Kurt.

"And your over all the shit he did to you... just like that!" yelled Finn.

"He took it back!" yelled Kurt.

"..." Finn stopped yelled, "That is the stupidest... he's an ass!"

"Not if you get to know him," said Kurt, calming down, "He's actually a very nice person once you get passed his neanderthal facade."

"Wow... he's got you fooled three ways till Sunday," said Finn, throwing his hand up in the air.

"If he's trying to fool me, then why the heck would he have done that in front of EVERYONE!" yelled Kurt.

"..." Finn thought about it... really it didn't make much sense.

"Finally... now... if we're done. I am sorry for not notifying you of my stats and current affairs," said Kurt sharply as he turned towards the basement door.

"... fine... okay, I guess I can trust your judgment... for now... but you still have to tell Burt... and figure out school... and... oh god... if you guys ever do that again... just make sure I'm not here," said Finn, grumbling as he went to the kitchen, they both sighed... siblings we're hard work.

"Do you know what the hell is going on?" asked Burt as he sat in the living room chair unmoving next to Carol.

"Perhaps... we shouldn't ask and just pretend we heard nothing," said Carol, both nodded.

**The End... Please wait for the next Story :D**


End file.
